jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Jowy12/Szaindżen
'Wpis na blogu zostaje uaktualniany, powoli się wszystko uzupełni!' Szaindżen - przedstawiciel z klasy ognistej, zamieszkujący Królestwo Smoków. Jest ostatni ze swojego gatunku, który wymarł w skutek epidemii. Gatunek smoka nigdy nie został dokładnie opisany ani zbadany. (Aż do teraz) Wygląd Szaindżen to tytaniczny smok, wielkich rozmiarów. Jego mięśnie są zbudowane tak żeby wytrzymywać duży wysiłek, szczególnie mięśnie nóg i mięśnie piersiowe, które odpowiadają za pracę skrzydeł. Smok posiada ich aż trzy pary, co nie jest zwyczajne u jego gatunku. Normalny osobnik posiadał dwie pary lecz Szaidżen jeszcze zanim wykluł się na świat "wchłonął" swoje rodzeństwo, gdyż ten gatunek jest jajożyworodny i jedyne co po nich został to para skrzydeł, którymi bez problemu jest w stanie poruszać i latać, co prawda nie są one bardzo silne, jak pozostałe skrzydła, ale nie sprawiają mu większego problemu. U nasady ogona wyrastają mu również płaty wspomagające, podobnie jak lotki na końcu ogona wydłużone, które mają kształt fali skierowanej na zewnątrz. Nogi smoka jak już zostało wspomniane posiadają bardzo wytrzymałe mięśnie, po to by utrzymać ciężar całego smoka oraz są dostosowane do wytrzymywania walk, które smoki z tego gatunku często toczą. Łapy, natomiast, wyposarzone są w tz. "palce", posiada ich cztery na każdą łapę razem z palcem przypominającym kciuk, gdyż usadowiony jest nieco niżej niż reszta palców. Z każdego z nich jednak, wyrastją ostre, rogowe pazury, których smok używa do walk i polowania. Głowa Szaindżena jest płaska, nieco zaokrąglona i zasadniczo mała w porównaniu do reszty ciała, jedyne co dodaje jej większego rozmiaru są rogi. Pysk jest zakończony haczykowatym "dziobem", a z żuchwy wyrasta rząd wystających, długich, ostrych jak brzytwa kłów z charakterystycznym jednym końcowym kłem, który jest największy z nich. Górne kły natomiast, są mniejsze i schowane w paszczy smoka. Wzdłuż ciała ciągnie się rząd dużych kolcy grzbietowych, największe są usadowione na plecach i stają się coraz mniejsze na ogonie. Nowa galeria szaindzen anatomy 1.png|Nowy design dla Szaindżena! szaindzen anatomy 2.png|barwy Ukrytego świata Szaindzen anatomy bones.png|Szkielet szaindzennnnnnnnn.png|praktyka innego stylu kolorowania wyszła całkiem nie źle ;v; Sh wielki powrot.png sh fire.png|Piup piup, 3 tygodnie rysowania xD Prace fanów SzaindżenPożogaFanart.png|Badassowy Szaindżen od Onyksy Stara Galeria Jeśli ktoś będzie miał ochotę narysować Szaindżena, chętnie przyjmę:) Szaindżenuś.png|Tak wygląda Szaindżen May Szaindżen.png|Jak był mały Kontrolowany Szaindżen.png|Kontrolowany Szaindżen przez Czarną Śmierć Czarna Śmierć.jpg|CzarnaŚmierć 0-0 Szaindżen.jpg|Szaindżen trzoche w innych kolorach ale co tam Szaindżen in the fury.jpg|In the Fury Szaindżenek..jpg|Nom i takie cuś sajh.jpg|Paczadła Szaindżena:3 Szaindżen z matką.jpg|Szaindżen z matką Buhahaha.jpg|Nom troche straszne 1427889505963.jpg|Szaindżen, próbowałam tak realistycznie 1429276180059.jpg|Lecący Szaindżen Bitwa.jpg|Nie ma Szaidżena, ale jest Czarna Śmierć walcząca z Oszołomostrachem Drago. Zach..jpg|Lot o Zachodzie słońca... Szaindżen xoxo.jpg|A takie tam z nudów Malutki Szaindżen.jpg|Kawałek z pierwszego rozdziału "Śmiech i Śmierć" Dad of Shainghen.jpg|Tata Szaindżena w zbroi 1445609456661-158841538.jpg|Szaindżen rysowany na lekcjach xd 1445609550081-368508893.jpg|Szaindżen rysowany w autokarze na wakacjach 2015 XD OJ... ciężko było go narysować... 1448574353354-1733140384.jpg|Szaindżen vs Szaindżen Copy 12552997_1962588977300413_1918349250091921238_n.jpg|Szaindżen ♡ Shainghen repaint.jpg|Mały repaint ^^ szaindzen.jpg|taki z ogniem x3 Dub dub dub.jpg|Tiaaak... glowing in the dark.jpg|w ciemności Szaindżen and the sunset.png shainghen back.png|Szaindżen od góry Szaindzen.png Prace Fanów 400px-Dla_Jowy12_1.png|Superowy Szaindżen od WFNZ Smoczek dla Jowy12.jpg|Cudny lecący Szaindżen od Toffiny Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki